Many social networking applications, such as Facebook™, allow users to connect and communicate with other users with similar tastes and/or interests. Specifically, if a user likes a particular radio station, the user can join a group for people that like that particular radio station. The user can then connect and communicate with users who are also members of the group. However, none of the known social networking applications automatically connect users based on their audio listening preferences.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known systems.